System for increasing friction or traction between tires of a vehicle and slippery road surfaces include mats that are placed under the vehicle tires and complex mechanical systems using heaters or pneumatic conveying systems and the like. Some of these systems require the user to exit her/her vehicle. Exiting the vehicle during slippery conditions (e.g., icy roadways) presents a potential safety hazard. The present invention features a traction system for delivering a traction substance to a wheel of a vehicle.